Bayonet connections for brake cylinders have previously been described in the prior art. See, for example, German publication DE 32 41 547 A1. As shown in this reference, the formation of the bayonet connection for this particular brake cylinder includes, in the cylinder housing, a recess that is formed by a tab that has been partially punched out and bent radially inward, along with a partially circular groove in the cylinder base in which the above-mentioned recess is engaged. The brake cylinder of this prior art reference thereby offers a bayonet connection which opens to the outside. Therefore, this connection is subject to damage from undesirable environmental influences. Specifically, these environmental influences are usually from moisture and/or dirt, which may enter the brake cylinder to the point where it becomes difficult or even impossible to disassemble.
It is obvious that moisture and dirt entering the brake cylinder, even if it does not present a safety hazard due to a malfunction of a brake, will add to the maintenance cost for the owner of such vehicle due to added wear and corrosion.